I Will Be Waiting
by Nantalith
Summary: Akira discovers he might be losing his rival.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Set after the manga.

I am using the names that I like the sound of rather than what is considered correct.

**I WILL BE WAITING**

ONE

"What happened last time you did that?" demanded Akira.

"I hadn't thought it out last time but now I have," defended Hikaru.

"You're just saying that," said Akira. "You are going to loose!"

"I am not," returned Hikaru.

"You are. How many times must I tell you – that is a bad move."

The two rivals looked up from the board for the first time.

"You tell me that all the time but most of the time you are wrong," said Hikaru pointing at the stones.

"Most of the time?" retorted Akira.

"Well, at least half," corrected Hikaru.

"You're reaching," said Akira.

"Argh!" yelled Hikaru and stood up. "I've beat you before."

"Oh sure," Akira yelled at Hikaru's retreating back, "twice out of the _millions_ of games we've played."

Hikaru collected his bag from Ichikawa and left the Go salon without a reply. Akira clenched his fists in anger - Hikaru was so stubborn if only he would listen once in a while. Akira set about trying to finish the hand Hikaru had started but couldn't figure out what Hikaru had been thinking when he placed the stone. After a few attempts he gave up and packed the stones away. He had a match tomorrow and didn't want to be sidetracked. He gathered his things and left the salon, next time he spoke to Hikaru he was going to make him to finish that hand and prove one of them right.

XXX

Akira almost bumped into Waya as he stepped into the elevator the following morning.

"Sorry," said Waya clearly distracted.

"No problem," assured Akira.

Over the last few months Akira had developed a tentative friendship with Waya. It was mostly Hikaru's doing and while Akira managed to get along with just about everyone that Hikaru socialised with there were still awkward moments such as when Hikaru wasn't around to play mediator. This was one such moment.

Akira could see that Waya was upset about something but couldn't find the words to ask. He toyed with various phrases but accidentally blurted,

"You're upset." It sounded more like an accusation than anything else.

Waya looked up with a frown.

"Didn't… don't you…" he seemed to be battling.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Ogata.

"Ah, Akira," he said. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Why?" demanded Akira disturbed by Waya's behaviour.

Ogata didn't seem to notice Akira's tone and continued speaking.

"It's Hikaru, there was an accident, a car collision – he at the Tokyo General Hospital."

"WHAT!" yelled Akira. "When? I saw him yesterday afternoon."

Ogata looked pained and Waya stepped in.

"Outside the Go salon where you guys play," he said.

Akira took an involuntary step backwards. His father's Go salon… that meant after they played yesterday.

Ogata was talking but Akira couldn't really hear. There was something about trying to get hold of Akira and not knowing much about Hikaru's condition other than he had broken bones and was in a coma. Akira ran from the elevator and down the stairs. In that moment the stairs seemed faster to him because he was moving and he felt he could ran faster than the elevator could move. He knew where the Tokyo General Hospital was and set off on foot rather than waiting for a bus. In retrospect, Ogata would have driven him there if he had the presence of mind to ask. On the way he remembered the events of yesterday afternoon. The games he and Hikaru had attempted to play but always ended up in an argument, Hikaru leaving… It worried Akira that the last words he said to Hikaru had been in anger and sarcasm. It also occurred to him that he had thought the street to be busy but it was a dispersing crowd that he had been walking though. His frown deepened as he ran – _you had better be alright. Hikaru!_

XXX

Hikaru was in a private room, nothing like the one Akira's father had used but it was quiet save for the various machine that monitored him. His right arm was in a cast up to his shoulder and bandages ran down the right side of his face and neck. Akira could see bruising around the edges of the tape and wondered why he noticed such a small detail. Mrs Shindou was sitting beside Hikaru's bed, her eyes were red rimmed and she looked exhausted. It was only when Akira called attention to himself did she look up surprised.

"Ah, Akira," she said and tried to smile but failed and turned her attention back to Hikaru.

Akira came forward and stood next to her. After a couple of attempts he asked,

"Is he going to be okay?"

"The doctors… they, they don't know yet but they think he will be okay," she said wiping her eyes. "His observations are good, and his vitals."

Akira nodded and looked back at Hikaru. He couldn't help but noticed that his fingers moved occasionally – two fingers, his index and middle finger. He wondered if Hikaru was playing a game and who he was playing. He had a pretty good idea but Mrs Shindou's sudden question still threw him.

"Do you know Sai?"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Set after the manga.

I am using the names that I like the sound of rather than what is considered correct.

**I WILL BE WAITING**

TWO

"Sai," repeated Akira.

Mrs Shindou nodded.

"Hikaru was calling that name earlier. I thought you might know who it was," she explained.

"He plays Go," offered Akira.

In all honestly he couldn't say anything else. He had been asking himself who Sai was for so long it was being to seem that his brief existence had been a dream. However, Hikaru's promise kept Akira waiting – waiting for the truth. Hikaru obviously hadn't told his mother about Sai and Akira didn't even know if it was something to tell.

"Mrs Shindou," ventured Akira.

She looked up with a preoccupied air.

"Did he say anything else?"

Mrs Shindou thought for a bit before shaking her head.

"No, he kept calling 'Sai... Sai...' as if he was looking for someone; he sounded upset."

"Sai is a really good Go player – everyone wants to play against him," said Akira trying to lighten the mood and make Mrs Shindou feel better.

But the silence settled again so Akira excused himself and left. He would come again tomorrow, there should be more news by then – a better idea of how Hikaru was doing. Having already forfeited his game for the day, he thought about going home but ended up walking aimlessly around the city. It was busy and everyone had a concern of their own so it was easier to drift through the streets. Akira hated to admit it but he was worried. Not only was Hikaru his rival at Go but they had developed a friendship along the way. Akira was surprised that he was more worried about losing Hikaru his friend than Hikaru his rival.

Akira frowned. Why should he be surprised by that? Akira had spent his entire life around the Go board, even now, his friendship with Hikaru had started with Go – there was no separate Hikaru his rival and Hikaru his friend. Shindou Hikaru was his friend and he happened to play Go. Unfortunately this train of thought lead him to the last afternoon they played. Most of his games with Hikaru ended in an argument of some kind. Mostly it was Hikaru claiming what he was doing or rather, attempting was correct and Akira was out to prove him wrong. But in actuality the arguments made them better players and Akira wasn't out to prove Hikaru wrong, he was constantly challenging him to play better, think further. Hikaru wasn't out to annoy Akira either, he was testing Akira's knowledge, looking for gaps. Akira smiled to himself – they were both becoming better players. But the smile faded as he realised he might be losing Hikaru. While he had made his way home yesterday afternoon Hikaru had been rushed to hospital and while he had slept soundly Hikaru had been fighting for his life. Akira swore under his breath... he was scared of losing Hikaru.

XXX

It was the rain that brought Akira out of his wonderings. He found a phone booth and made a reverse charge call to Ogata and asked him to pick him up. Ogata had been relieved to hear that Akira was alright. After running out the Go Institute that morning and then been missing for most of the day, Ogata had began to worry. Akira apologised profusely and had confessed that he was worried about Hikaru.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," said Ogata as he drove Akira home.

"Why?" asked Akira staring out the window.

"Hikaru is too stubborn to die," said Ogata. "Besides he is planning on beating you."

"You're right," said Akira but they were just words. They meant nothing to him.

"When do your parents fly back from China?" asked Ogata as he pulled up in front of Akira's house.

"Next week," said Akira opening the car door.

Ogata nodded.

"Phone me if you need anything," said Ogata meaning it.

Akira nodded and shut the door. The house was dark – usually if he knew he was going to be late he would leave a light on. There were some leftovers in the fridge that passed for supper along with some tea. It was difficult to keep his mind focused on anything, any task he started ended up being abandoned as he got lost in though. His phone chimed a message and he nearly leapt from the chair. It was from Waya – he was going to the hospital tomorrow at eleven and wanted to know if Akira wanted to come with him. Akira nodded confirmation then felt silly as he realised Waya couldn't see it and quickly typed back that he would meet Waya at the entrance at eleven. Akira lay awake for a long time staring at nothing in the dark; he managed to drift off with the thought that the sooner he slept the sooner it would be morning.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Set after the manga.

I am using the names that I like the sound of rather than what is considered correct.

**I WILL BE WAITING**

THREE

Waya was waiting at the hospital entrance when Akira arrived.

"Was there any change yesterday?" asked Waya after greetings had been exchanged.

Akira shook his head.

"Ogata told me this morning that Hikaru's games have been suspended until he..." Akira stopped.

How did he end that? Woke up or died? Both were quiet for a second before continuing into the hospital.

"I spoke to Izumi last night, he's in China. I was hoping to have some better news to email to him tonight," said Waya.

"I didn't ask but I saw that Hikaru's arm was in plaster," said Akira.

"It's broken in three places – it's not complicated or so I've heard," added Waya.

"His right arm," said Akira. "He'll have to learn to place the stone with his left hand for a bit."

"Ah," signed Waya, "he's going to complain about that."

Akira smiled, he could already imagine the complaints.

Both boys stopped short when they entered Hikaru's room and heard Mrs Shindou crying. Looking across at Hikaru showed no change other than the bandages on his neck and face had been removed revealing healing scrapes and bruising. Had something happened wondered Akira, was there something terrible waiting to be told. He was about to suggest that he and Waya come back later when Mrs Shindou looked up and saw them.

"Oh," she said standing up and making her way over to them.

In a completely out of character move she hugged them both fiercely.

"He woke up for a little bit today," she said happily.

Akira couldn't help the watering of his eyes and hugged her back.

XXX

Akira and Waya had been visiting Hikaru as often as their schedules allowed. But in the six weeks that followed they appeared to miss every time he was awake. Mrs Shindou would tell them how he was progressing; when he first spoke or moved on his own. She did tell them that sometimes she had to be careful in what she said because he would get confused and distressed or he might not understand or remember what she was talking about; it was her way of telling Waya and Akira that they had to be careful. Waya was keeping Izumi up to date with all that was happening as he had been offered a contact to teach Go in Japanese and would not be back for a few months.

"He was pleased to hear that Hikaru was making such good progress," said Waya as he and Akira walked to the hospital from the Go Institute.

"I heard that Hikaru was starting physiotherapy this week," said Akira.

Waya nodded.

"Mrs Shindou was telling me."

"Maybe by the time he gets out he will be able to use his right hand," said Akira.

"Huh, but his arm should be healed already, right; bones take six weeks to mend," said Waya.

"The physiotherapy is not for his broken arm," explained Akira.

"Ah, I see," muttered Waya in though as they entered the hospital.

They didn't speak as they made their way to Hikaru's room. Mrs Shindou was reviewing some papers when they walked in.

"Hello, Waya, Akira," she said. "Ah-"

She looked between the papers and Hikaru.

"I need to talk to the doctor about some of Hikaru's treatment-" she started.

"It's okay," assured Akira, "you don't have to stay with us."

She smile thanks and left the room.

"Don't you have a game tomorrow?" asked Waya.

"Hmm," nodded Akira. "Luckily it's not a title match."

"I've notice there haven't been any title matches lately," said Waya.

"Yeah, I think the Go Institute is delaying them a bit – there are quite a few Pros who want to play Hikaru," said Akira.

"And you and I play him so often," said Waya with a grin.

"And argue," added Akira.

"Yes," said Waya with feeling. He had once experienced an argument between Hikaru and Akira.

Hikaru suddenly took a deep breath and rolled onto his back. Both boys waited, hoping... and Hikaru opened his eyes.

Hikaru lay blinking for a moment before looking around. Concern marred his features.

"Where is my mother?" he asked still looking.

"She is talking to the doctor," said Waya.

Hikaru didn't seem placated by the news. He turned to Waya and Akira frowning.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Akira was surprised by Hikaru's tone but Waya beat him.

"We were worried about you, of course," he said taking a step forward.

"Why?" asked Hikaru. "You don't know me."

Both Waya and Akira jerked back and looked at the other in shock. Hikaru didn't seem to notice as he was more concerned with the absence of his mother.

"Where is my mother?" he asked again.

Akira turned and went to stand by the window while Waya tried to placate Hikaru. He stared sightlessly out as he tried to process what Hikaru had just said – you don't know me meaning bluntly that Hikaru didn't remember them. Was that normal? He seemed to recall that memory loss was possible. Or was that for something else? Did the memories come back? Or had he lost his friend?

He heard Waya say something the turned to hear Hikaru say that Go was for old people. He could see Waya was hurt by Hikaru's dismissive tone. Waya stood staring at the ground while Hikaru lay unaware of the anguish he was causing.

Akira clenched his fists and strode forward, knocking Waya aside. He leaned forward and whispered fiercely into Hikaru's ear.

"Have you forgotten Sai?"

Being so close he saw recognition pass though Hikaru's eyes. Both stared at the other as Akira stood up. Akira with the same intensity as when he played Go and Hikaru with a bewildered look as he desperately searched his memories for who that look belonged to.

Waya looked between the two, back and forth. He hadn't heard what Akira had said to Hikaru but it had some effect. Abruptly Hikaru turned away.

"Leave me alone," he muttered into his pillow.

Akira turned on his heel and stalked out the hospital room. Waya paused unsure but Hikaru showed no sign of wanting either of them there. He caught up with Akira and grabbed his arm.

"Oi, what did you say to him?" he demanded.

"I told him to wake the hell up," snapped Akira and pulled free.

Waya stood watching for a moment before looking back at the hospital. Whatever Akira had said... would it work?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Set after the manga.

I am using the names that I like the sound of rather than what is considered correct.

**I WILL BE WAITING**

FOUR

Akira stood waiting for Hikaru at the entrance to the Go Institute. It was the first time Hikaru was coming to play since the accident almost five months ago. Akira sighed, five months... Hikaru had finally remembered Waya and himself and would sometimes talk about other people or events that happened before the accident. He would still get confused if there was too much information to absorb at once or it would take him a moment to remember someone. He remembered how to play Go but he had shown no interest in continuing as a Pro. As it was Akira hadn't yet managed to play a complete game with Hikaru so he and Waya had talked Hikaru into returning to his study group with Morishita before reinstating himself at the Go Institute. They had arranged it with Morishita beforehand so there would not be an issue over Akira being there; it also gave them a chance to warn the others not to expect too much initially.

As he waited there was a small part of him that suspected that Hikaru might not come at all but that vanished as soon as he saw Hikaru walking up the street with his mother. She looked tired and a little worried – Akira missed the old Mrs Shindou who would smile whenever Go players showed up at her house; she would always welcome everyone and bring tea.

But Hikaru's rehabilitation was taking its toll on her and on everyone around him. Akira bit his lip; he was worried about Hikaru's complete disinterest in just about everything. He did whatever he was told, hardly spoke and the only time he left the house was to go to his physiotherapist or clinical psychologist. He no longer had his arm in a sling but still held it close to his body and the bruising on his face was almost gone; the only sign was around his right eye.

"Good morning, Mrs Shinou," greeted Akira. "Hello, Hikaru."

"Good morning, Akira," returned Mrs Shindou but Hikaru just stood staring at the Go Institute with a scowl.

There was an awkward moment where Akira would see that Mrs Shindou wanted to express some concern but at the same time didn't want to embarrass Hikaru.

"Ogata has volunteered to take Hikaru and myself home after the game," offered Akira.

"Oh," said Mrs Shindou looking relieved. "That is very kind of him. Are you sure he doesn't mind?"

"Yes, it's fine," assured Akira. Ogata as just as keen as Akira, and many other Pros, for Hikaru to start playing again.

"Okay. I'll see you later then," she said to Hikaru.

He nodded distractedly.

"Let's go," said Akira with forced cheer.

Hikaru followed Akira into the building and came across Izumi who had just returned from China and was waiting for them. Waya had asked Izumi if he wanted to be there and naturally he had said yes.

"Hikaru," he said and came forward clearing pleased to see him but stopped short when he saw the slightly blank expression on Hikaru's face.

He glanced at Akira but his attention was suddenly turned when Hikaru blurted out 'Izumi'.

He smiled. Waya had told him about the change in Hikaru but it was one thing to hear about it but quite another to see it.

"Are you ready to play some Go?" Izumi asked.

Hikaru only nodded but suddenly seemed taken with something and wondered across the room. Izumi glanced at Akira who shrugged. They watched as Hikaru made his way to the fake fish tank and stood staring at the fish as they moved. He trailed his finger across the screen for a moment then laughed.

"He liked this," he said.

"Who?" asked Izumi.

"Huh?" asked Hikaru looking up.

"Who liked the fish tank?" clarified Izumi.

"Hmm..." Hikaru's eyes drifted to the exit.

"A friend of Hikaru's," stepped in Akira. "He saw the fish tank once. Come on."

Akira led the way with Izumi brining up the rear. Waya was already there talking to Morishita about the game he had played the day before, he looked up and smiled in greeting but didn't stop the discussion. Akira and Izumi made their way over to the board and exchanged greeting with the others. Akira glanced at Hikaru as he stood looking from person to person remembering their names before he slowly came forward. The discussion continued for a while with input from the other players as well as Akira. Hikaru said nothing but Akira noticed he was watching the board intently. It seemed to Akira that it had been years since he had last seen that much life in Hikaru's eyes. And he wasn't the only one to notice, Waya had as well. He caught Akira's eye and grinned – this might work.

Once Waya's game was finished they started on another – one of the title matches. Half way through the game Hikaru suddenly sat up straight.

"I want to play," he said.

"Er-" started Morishita but he was cut off by Akira and Waya.

"Okay," they both said and began to clear the board regardless of what the other players wanted.

"Who do you want to play against?" asked Waya.

Hikaru looked panicked for a moment before Izumi stepped up.

"We can play," he said. "Like before, right."

It was obvious Hikaru didn't know what Izumi was talking about but nodded anyway. Izumi calmly placed each piece and waited without issue or intensity for Hikaru to play. Akira was pleased, Izumi was the best person to play Hikaru. He had got Hikaru to play before so maybe he could do it again. He looked across at Waya who winked. Waya had asked Izumi for that very reason Akira realised. He was as cunning in real life as he was across the goban. Akira watched the game looking for the old Hikaru but he, along with the others, was disappointed. There appeared to be no strategy and Hikaru was hesitant to place his stones. The game progress well past the point where Hikaru should have resigned but he continued playing pieces. After a few minutes Hikaru suddenly brushed the stones off the board, scattering them.

"I don't play like that," he said making sure all the stones were off the board.

He picked up some black stones with his left hand and white with his right and started placing them on the board recreating a game. Morishita went to stop him but Waya grabbed his hand with such a look of begging that Morishita held back. Akira turned his attention back to the goban, he didn't recognise the game but the styles were instantly recognisable – Hikaru's and Sai's. A quick glance round revealed that the others realised it as well. Akira just hoped no one said anything but they had all seen the intensity of Waya's earlier actions and remained quiet.

Over and over Hikaru recreated games on the goban. They were all games Akira didn't know but recognised that Hikaru and Sai had played them. They were all so different, styles and level of skill improved with each game but ultimately they had been played by the same people. No wonder Hikaru's development was as it was – Akira could see the stages as Hikaru replayed the games. Sai had taught Hikaru how to play, of that there was no about. The last game stopped in the beginning stages, Hikaru's hand hovered over the goban for some time before he lowered his hand.

"This one didn't finish," he said with a frown.

"Shall we finish it?" asked Izumi

Hikaru shook his head and took the stone off the goban and put them away. There was quiet as Hikaru picked up the stones he had scattered. Everyone was unsure of what to do but all were curious over the games Hikaru had replayed.

"Hikaru," called Akira sensing he was losing Hikaru again.

Hikaru looked up the same blank expression falling into place.

"Are you ready to start playing Pro?" asked Akira looking directly at Hikaru.

Hikaru looked away unsure and caught sight of the goban with its stones waiting. He looked back at Akira,

"Yes," he said with sudden feeling. "I'm going to fight you."

Akira nodded

"I'll be waiting."

END


End file.
